49th Street Stompers
[[Datei:49th_Street_01.jpg|thumb|270px|'49th Street Stompers']]49th Street Stompers ("Die 49th Street-Stampfer") ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Dezember 1997 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Book III *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Kevin Eastman *'Schattierungen': Michael Dooney *'Text und Farben': Steve Lavigne Kontinuität thumb|120px|Das "Projekt"Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Green" *'Nächstes Kapitel': Challenges: Raphael Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michelangelo *der Boss des "Projekts" **vier "Projekt"-Kämpfer *"Cramps-Shirt", ein Straßengangführer *Foot Clan (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|160px|Das Treffen der freien GangsDie Turtles sind eines Tages unterirdisch in den Kanälen unterwegs, haben sich aber wegen Raphael leicht verirrt. Nachdem Michelangelo sich auf Raphaels Schultern sitzend durch ein Abflussgitter neu orientiert hat - sie befinden sich gerade an einer Kreuzung der 49th Street -, beginnt er Raphael so zu sticheln, dass er seinen Bruder von seinen Schultern wirft. Da plötzlich ertönt der Song "Master of Puppets" von [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metallica Metallica] ganz in ihrer Nähe, und Raphael kriecht durch den nächsten Tunnel zu einem Gitter, das in eine Kammer mündet. thumb|left|160px|Let's Talk War!Durch das Gitter spähend werden die Turtles zu ihrer Überraschung Zeugen einer großen Zusammenkunft verschiedener Straßengangs und bekommen mit, wie der Wortführer, ein junger Kerl mit wilden Haaren und einem Hemd mit der Aufschrift Cramps, lautstark gegen die Gang aus dem "Projekt" ("The Projects") aufhetzt. Das "Projekt" ist der Spitzname für einen Distrikt von sieben Blocks in der Stadt, welcher Teil eines Neuentwicklungsprojekts ist. Die dortigen Gangs sind vor kurzem von einem Geldmann vereint worden, der seine neue Bande straff organisisert hat ("Eine Bande, ein Anführer, ein Gesetz"). Nun will der Anführer des "Projekts" sich auch in die Reviere von anderen Banden ausweiten, was "Cramps-Shirt" gar nicht passt, da er sich und seine Genossen in ihrer Freiheit bedroht sieht. Beim morgigen Treffen im "Wasteland", einem unbebauten Grundstück, mit dem Anführer des "Projekts" will er seine Ansichten daher mit Gewalt durchsetzen; doch die Aussicht auf einen Bandenkrieg gefällt den Turtles, die alles mitgehört haben, nicht im Geringsten. thumb|200px|Der Boss des "Projekts"Die Turtles begeben sich umgehend zum "Projekt", und nachdem sie sich ein Bandenmitglied geschnappt und von ihm den Aufenthaltsort seines Bosses erfahren haben, sucht Leonardo diesen in seinem Penthouse auf. Der "Projekt"-Boss, ein äußerst kultivierter und besonnener Mann, zeigt sich von seinem ungewöhnlichen Besucher nur sehr milde überrascht und enthüllt ein überraschend gut fundiertes Wissen über die Turtles, insbesondere wegen ihres Konflikts mit dem Foot Clan. Er und Leonardo kommen schnell zu einer Einigung: Um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, sollen die Turtles gegen vier "Projekt"-Kämpfer in einem unblutigen Match antreten. Wenn die Turtles gewinnen, wird der Boss seine Aktivitäten auf das Gebiet des "Projekts" beschränken; wenn sie verlieren, mischen sie sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten des "Projekts" ein. thumb|left|160px|Der WettkampfAm nächsten Abend dann haben sich der Boss des "Projekts" und seine Champions und die freien Gangs im "Wasteland" versammelt; nur die Turtles fehlen noch. Gerade aber als "Cramps-Shirt" in seiner Ungeduld mit seinem Krieg anfangen will, treffen die Turtles ein. Leonardo bringt dem Gangführer mit einem Armdreher bei, dass er und seine Jungs eigentlich auf ihrem Revier herumhängen, da sie ja seit ihrer Geburt her ansässig sind, und um seine Behauptung zu untermauern, nennt er sich und seine Brüder spontan "die 49th Street Stompers". Nach dieser Lektion gibt "Cramps-Shirt" widerwillig seine Zustimmung, den Ausgang des Kampfes abzuwarten; wenigstens bis die Turtles verlieren. Der "Projekt"-Boss präsentiert daraufhin den Kombatanten die Regeln und die Waffen für den Wettkampf: Beide Parteien kämpfen mit Schaumstoff geplosterten Stäben, und der Letzte, der am Ende noch auf seinen Füßen steht, gewinnt das Match für seine Gruppe. thumb|160px|Das Ende des WettkampfsDann beginnt der Wettkampf, in dem die "Projekt"-Kämpfer sich den Turtles als ebenbürtige Gegner erweisen, und nach einem harten Gefecht stehen nur noch Leonardo und eine weibliche Kämpferin auf ihren Beinen. Als Leonardo ihr im Gerangel den Stab zerbricht, wird die Frau wütend und will ihn mit der gesplitterten Waffe erstechen, doch der Turtle kann sie zu Boden werfen und somit das Match gewinnen. Der "Projekt"-Boss ehrt seinen Teil der Abmachung und verspricht, seine Aktivitäten - wenigstens fürs Erste - strikt innerhalb des "Projekts" zu beschränken. Nach einem letzten Gruß des Bosses, der die Hoffnung äußert, vielleicht bald wieder auf die Turtles zu treffen (welche diese im Gegenzug nicht mit Wohlwollen quittieren), trennen sich die Beteiligten ohne weiteren Konflikt voneinander. Trivia *Obwohl diese Geschichte eine versprechende Ploterweiterung einführt, wurde sie im Verlauf der Mirage-Kontinuität aus ungeklärten Gründen nicht wieder aufgegriffen. Neudruckversionen *''Shell Shock'' (schwarz-weiß) *''TMNT 25th: A Quarter Century Celebration'' (neu koloriert) Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips Kategorie:Comics: Shell Shock Kategorie:Comics von Kevin Eastman Kategorie:Fallengelassene Projekte